


eye-contact

by eyesonseoho



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, first kunten ff, there are more to come hopefully, there is one mention of xuxi and johnny, there's no plot but also there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: The loud music was probably hurting his ears, but Kun couldn’t really tell. He was too distracted to even notice whatever could be happening around him. There was only one thing, person really, he had his eyes on.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	eye-contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



> i had this idea... well not really. i was listening to vibez by zayn and just had to write something.  
> english is not my first language so bear with me u.u  
> i hope you enjoy reading this <3

The loud music was probably hurting his ears, but Kun couldn’t really tell. He was too distracted to even notice whatever could be happening around him. There was only one thing, person really, he had his eyes on. The only person he was after for at least a year. The only person he wouldn’t be able to shut up about. The only person he would dream about. Chittapon Leechayiapornkul, Ten, Li Yongqin… Any of his names were perfect for him. And Kun had learned all of them because he wanted to know everything about the little man dancing in front of his eyes.

Ten was dancing with his best friends, but Kun couldn’t care less. The one thing he cared about was how illegal it should have been the way Ten moved his body, following the music with a grace only he could have in a club. There were lots of people dancing clumsily because of the alcohol, and that was fine, they just wanted to have fun. But Ten, Ten was different. Ten danced like his life depended on it. And it killed Kun so much that he was just a spectator, and not only that but to know that he wasn’t the only spectator. All eyes were on him, because he was graceful, he was beautiful, he was perfect.

At one moment that night something changed. Kun was caught watching. Ten’s eyes were on him and he didn’t seem like he was the one to break the eye-contact. Kun was starting to feel his cheeks burn and the only thing in his mind was to dig a hole on the floor and hide there forever. But he was being noticed by the love of his life —well, that maybe was a little too much, or maybe not...—and he wasn’t strong enough to stop watching him. 

The real thing was that Kun wasn’t exactly unnoticed by Ten. Of course not, they were roommates. They were friends. Ten was the person to wake him up because Kun wouldn’t listen to his alarm since he would go to bed at deadly hours of the night. Ten was the person Kun would cook him his favourite dishes because he loved the way Ten moaned to the flavor—and Kun would also feel a little guilty for it. Ten was the person Kun spent most of his time with, and that was why he liked him so much. There wasn’t anything he hated from the younger. Well, maybe he didn’t like that much being teased to death, but he would accept it and answer the same way. But that was the way they were. He thought they were perfect for each other, at least when he wasn’t comparing himself to some of Ten’s friends. Of course he could compare himself to Xuxi or Johnny who were tall, handsome and very well built. But he knew that their chemistry was just different from anyone else. Ten didn’t tease others the way he teased Kun. Ten didn’t smile with his eyes the same way he smiled at Kun. Ten didn’t cuddle others on their sofa while watching a cheap and cliché rom-com as he did with Kun. And Kun couldn’t help but feel like he could have a little hope that they could be something more than just friends.

So maybe Ten keeping eye-contact with him while he was dancing like that was a little too much for Kun. Maybe it was the little alcohol he had in his system—though, that didn’t seem so possible because he had literally just half a glass of a beer and of course it wasn't enough to make him drunk—but he could see Ten calling him to the dance floor. And Kun felt so bewitched by him that he couldn’t stop his feet from walking towards him. They never broke the eye-contact, not even when Kun was standing a few centimeters from Ten’s small body. 

Ten smiled at him. His face was a little red, a few drops of sweat on his forehead and a couple of them were falling seductively from his neck to his chest. 

“Hi,” was the only thing Ten said, while locking his hands behind Kun’s neck guiding Kun to dance with him.

“Hey,” Kun smiled back, placing his hands on Ten’s small waist. There was flirting in his eyes, he could tell. He knew Ten too much, too well, but he wasn’t sure he was reading all the signs with his clear mind, or if he was making it up because of his crush on the thin man in front of him. 

Ten got even closer and closer. His hips were slightly rubbing Kun’s from time to time, his face hidden in the crook of Kun’s neck. And Kun was starting to get drunk by the closeness. His senses only could feel Ten. When Ten turned, pressing his back against Kun’s front and letting his head fall back at Kun’s shoulder keeping his dancing, Kun felt his heart stopped. Maybe he was reading the signs well, but maybe Ten was just drunk and not thinking clearly. But Kun himself was having a hard time trying to keep his cool. It was hard trying to act all cool when the person you have a—mega—crush on is pushing his hips against your own. But he was known as someone responsible and he couldn’t just let his feelings blind him.

“Tennie,” Kun called, making sure Ten was giving him the attention. “Tennie, are you drunk right now? Is it better if I take you home?”

Ten looked at him. He’s eyes were dark and he had an expression he couldn’t read at all. And maybe he panicked a little when Ten got closer to his face, just a few inches away.

“No, Kunnie. I’m not drunk, you know I don’t need that in my system,” Ten told him, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music but it was fine. Kun could feel his breath fresh and minty. He knew that Ten didn’t like drinking, he always said that he was fun enough without alcohol, and he was right. “Are you?” Ten asked, putting his arms around Kun’s neck in an intent of getting even closer, if that was possible.

“I’m not,” and that was it. That was when he felt Ten’s lip over his own, and it was even more perfect than he had dreamt of. 

Breaking the kiss, just enough to speak, Ten said, “Though, I do think it’s better if you take me home.”

Kun’s self control wasn’t there anymore. He just kissed Ten again, and again. 

They left their friends—not before notifying that they were leaving—and kept kissing on the way home, but only when Kun stopped the car at the red lights. They didn’t stop kissing even when Kun was trying to open their apartment’s door, which was a difficult task and probably would have been so much faster if they made a pause. However something clicked in Kun’s head when they got into Kun’s bedroom. He wasn’t sure Ten wanted the same as him or he just wanted a one-night-stand that would make everything awkward after.

“Tennie, wait-” he said, trying to stop the boy sitting and moving in his lap. Ten stopped but looked at him with a pout, waiting for Kun to speak. “I don’t want to rush things… I like you too much and I don’t want it to be a one time thing. I know we’re not drunk but I just wanted to let you know that.”

Ten gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Oh, Kunnie… why do you have to be so sweet right now? I like you too, and as much as I really want you to fuck me senseless right now, I will be happy with more kisses and cuddles to sleep, if that’s what you want.”

Kun smiled watching at Ten. He was beautiful under the faint light of his bedroom. But again, Ten was always beautiful. So he couldn’t help but kiss him again. But unlike the others, this time was sweet, slow, Kun wanted to express all his love through this one kiss.  _ Love _ . Maybe it really was what he felt… He was in love with Ten. But as much as he wanted to say it, it could wait. They had all the time of the world in front of them. For now, it was enough with their own ways of showing it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it up to here, thank you so much <3 i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> it's been a long time since i last wrote something and i'm happy to be back.  
> hopefully, there will be more kuntent from me in the future lol 
> 
> if you want, you can follow me on my
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_kimizennie)


End file.
